tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurosawa Hideyoshi
Kurosawa Hideyoshi (秀吉黒沢, Hideyoshi Kurosawa) or Yoshi (ヨッシー, Yosshī), as he is often called is a ghoul that has grown up undercover with his father. Since he only had the one parent, when they went missing one night, he was left without much of an anchor in the 'human' world. Since then he has been delving deeper into ghoul life on the streets. It hasn't always been an easy learning experience. Appearance You won't find a more average looking dork. To the passer by, Yoshi looks just like any other young teenager. He has caramel brown hair that's medium length and somewhat wavy. At the very least, it suffers from serious cowlicks. The boy parts it to the right because that's how his father has combed it since he was a child. Two thin eyebrows sit over chocolate brown eyes, round and youthful if not a little weary already from all that the life of a ghoul brings. A small round nose, monkey-like ears, and wispy mouth round out his face. The rest of his body is slender, and perhaps even a little frail looking. He's short, just under five feet, and doesn't have much muscle on his bones since he has never been what you might call an active kid. Since he hasn't has had anything resembling a home in the past year or so, his clothing is usually whatever her can pilfer. Since he normally wants to stay out of sight he goes with the way over done black for the most part. Being a hotnatured lad, Yoshi opts for shorts for leg wear and whatever tennis or athletic shoes will fit on his feet, socks are there too usually. Upper body garments vary the most. Normally it's whatever he can find, but if he's planning to go out and steal or find someone to eat, he opts for a hoody to aid in obscuring his identity, even if it his hot as hell. Personality : ■ Focused; Once the kid's got his eye on a prize, it's hard to get him to look anywhere else. Not that this type of tunnel vision is always a good thing. What kid doesn't get so caught up anything that everything else becomes unimportant? Yoshi's always been a very goal oriented boy, just like his father. He keeps fighting to see his objectives are accomplished, especially here recently as priority number one has always been survive. If he takes something seriously he always presses all of his brain power towards it until he can figure it out well enough. Hideyoshi's always been a fairly smarty kid and the effect seems amplified if he's got a taste for something. : ■ Perceptive; His crumby peripheral focus notwithstanding, if Yoshi is interested his hunger for knowledge can be just as fierce as his huger for flesh is sometimes. He's always been a decent problem solver because he's has been taught to try and figure out the best way to overcome what's hampering him with his own mind. A mind's a terrible thing to waste after all, and he's certainly a nerdy information sponge underneath all of his coarse presentation. Though while he's certainly intuitive for a boy his age, Yoshi is definitely not right all the time. He's just not as prone to make mistakes as he normally thinks things through in your typical situation. : ■ Loyal; For someone who is so paranoid, getting to the point where the kid will trust you is an accomplishment. If you make the effort though, he's like to not forget the energy you spent on him. Yoshi doesn't have a lot of friends, so anyone that is friendly, or at least helpful he tends to not squander after they have proven to be reliable. He's more amiable towards these folks than he is pure strangers and will often not mouth off at them as much or with as much ferocity. Will he die for an ally? Well, that depends on just how much he likes them, but probably not on purpose. : ■ Cowardly; Survival is close to the only thing that matters to Hideyoshi deep down. No matter how he might dress it with logical protests, internal or external, he just doesn't want to die and will do everything in his power to prevent this. If that means turning tail and running away, he will. If that means he has to abandon someone who isn't as discerning about the threat they're facing, he will. Yoshi doesn't look for exclusively easy prey if he has to rumble, mostly because at his age, there's not too many who can be considered easy to take on. If he thinks he's in over his head though, vacating the premises is his first priority. : ■ Mouthy; Revealing his true nature in his speech has not worked out too famously for the boy throughout his short life. He's got an appetite for reading and possesses a large vocabulary and fantastic command for his native tongue, but he hardly ever uses it. He cruses, makes ridiculous homoerotic analogies, and talks a ton of shit about how great he is or how worthless someone or something else is. It's a defense mechanism. He has to look tough, like a serious threat, a real veteran. Unfortunately he mostly ends up fooling himself more than anyone else. At the very least however, he is normally vocally honest about how he feels about something. : ■ Paranoid; Something he picked up from his father, also a massively paranoid person. He was convinced that everything and everything was out to get him and wreck his life. In his younger years, Yoshi's own paranoia wasn't nearly as severe. He didn't take his dad's ravings in earnest. When his dad disappeared though, it shook him. All that quiet dread that his father had confided in him turned out to mean something after all. The CCG, other ghouls, someone, something out there had gotten him just like he had said, and it would get Yoshi too. At the back of the boy's mind, he is always suspicious, always feels that that same something knows where he is and is coming for him right then. He can never get away. History } Capabilities Precise/Coordinated: Once Yoshi is focusing on something, he can be quite accurate with his strikes, or evasive to his opponent's attacks. While he currently clumsy with his kagune, he can hold his own one on one moderately well. The effectiveness of his abilities decrease dramatically as the opposition increases. Agile: While no parkour expert, the boy can be hyperactive and jumpy. He often uses his kagune to traverse terrain or manipulate his trajectory where his body fails, as he is far from what one consider ahtletic. Improvising Combatant: As a desperate child, Yoshi will use anything he can to get an edge, anything he can to win. If it's something lying around on a table or the floor, he'll use it if he thinks it will aid in his survival in any way. If he can prepare something to give him a one over on the opponent, he'll throw it together. While not a Macgyver, there's no telling what he might pull out his pocket and throw at you. Combat: : Strengths: ::*Good hand eye coordination. Very precise and focused as well as agile and dexterous. ::*Possess excellent talent with computer programming. ::*Often hacks and doxes information as a hobby. ::*Can pick most mechanical locks if given enough time. : Weaknesses: ::*Very little experience fighting fellow ghouls. ::*Can only fight or make use of his kagune for around ten to fifteen minutes before becoming exhausted. ::*Has a difficult time piercing more defensive based kagune's with his own. ::*His sense of smell isn't as good as other ghouls. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Four tentacles extend from Hideyoshi's waist in the form of thin, hardened, insectoid legs. The color of their chitin-like exterior is a gleaming crimson-black, whereas the joints between the sections of each leg are merely a brilliant red. Each can be extended to one and a half meters in length at maximum. The top two legs end in a pair of three inch scythe-like claws, more akin to the grabbers on the end of a bug's leg than that of a crab or some other manner of crustacean. The hind tails end in pinchers that are only an inch long. While technically tails, Hideyoshi normally uses the hind two as additional legs, increasing his short height and increasing his balance and mobility. The fore tails are primarily used to attack with, sporting the biggest set of claws. They can be arched over his shoulders or under his arms to lash out. He either uses them to cut into unarmored opponents with ease, or closes them into a point for vicious stabbing attacks. The smaller claws on his other tails can also be used this way, but to much less effect. Yoshi normally uses these to latch into terrain to move more easily through the largely urban landscape. Bringing all four tails to bear on an opponent is only done in a desperate situation, in a frenzied flurry of blows. He can also use his relatively sturdy tails to bat away most broad attacks. Rather than four, Yoshi can optionally manifest only two tails. These additional limbs are styled in a similar fashion of beetle legs with the same functionality. However they can be extended to a maximum of three meters. While this grants him improved reach, if an opponent gets inside of the tail's optimal range, it is somewhat clumsy to attempt to bend them in on themselves. Threads Reputation Rumors ◢ Common Rumors (Easily overheard) : ■ "What even happened to that kid? Whatever. He was a loser anyway." – Hayato (classmate) : ■ "He always made fun of girls. Like, he never let us have a moment of peace. There was seriously something wrong with him." -- Ayaka (classmate) : ■ "Talked shit like you've never seen. He was so cool, all lone wolf and shit." -- Kazan (school bully) ◢ Uncommon Rumors (Moderately difficult to overhear) : ■ "That boy... He was either quiet or rowdy. Always had decent grades, but few friends. Kids like that... it's usually trouble at home." -- Kanto (homeroom teacher) : ■ "Aw man! One time, he changed out this girl's vag cream with toothpaste! It was so funny! Wonder whatever happened to him..." -- Daisuke (classmate) : ■ "He and his father would get loud sometimes. Arguing. Sad. Outside of school or work, I hardly ever saw either of them leave their apartment too often. Real shut ins. " -- Emiko (neighbor) : ■ "I never saw him eat lunch ever. Always snuck off. Heck, I never saw him even bring lunch." -- Sango (classmate) ◢ Rare Rumors (Very difficult or rarely overheard) : ■ "That kid... well, don't tell anyone I told you this but, he's the son of Martha Steinbeck? No? She started some serious shit in the States. World class hacker. Heard her karma caught up with her about ten years back." -- Kenjiro (close family friend) : ■ "His dad talked about him a lot. Mixed bag. Brag on his grades. Bitch about his behavior. That guy had no discipline himself, really. They haven't been seen in a while... Hope no ghouls got them..." -- Genmaru (father's coworker) : ■ "That child... the one that never shuts up, and his stodgy father too, both of them smell like blood! Like blood I tell you! That's not normal! I tried to talk to the CCG but they think I'm being paranoid! No evidence they say. Typical bureaucrats! " -- Junichi (blind neighbor) ◢ PC Rumors (Rumors from Playable Characters, Feel Free to Add!) : ■ "He took widdle old me in with him annnd does all the things to take care of me too. . . Like a roof, a bed, and food! He's a mom, a really cool mom. What more could I ask?" -- ''Kumagai Toichi'''' (super-best friend)'' : ■ "Yoshi? He's a cool kid. Seems like the type to get into trouble for some stupid sorta thing, but he's smart enough to get out of it. I'm glad he's on my side, that's for sure." -- ''Yukiteru Urushiyama'''' (Employer) ''Relationships ♥ Romantic Interest ♥ Platonic Love ● Good Standing ● Neutral Standing ● Poor Standing : ● Kurosawa Hideo - "Heard he might still be alive somewhere. Why the fuck did he run off and leave me...? Also, I think he might have been an ass bandit... Don't you fucking tell anyone!" : ● Martha Steinbeck - "Dad said she did what she had to. Whatever. I don't even know her. I just know she didn't want me. Fuck her. Hope she's miserable wherever she is." : ● Tadashi Hisakawa - "He needs a duster and a cowboy hat, like a cowboy lobster bringing peace and justice or some shit. Reminds me of my dad, but cooler." : ● Nikki Futago - "Rest in pieces I guess, big hearted dumbass." : ● Sango Kisaragi - "She was cool I guess. Pity what happened to her and all. . . . What? I don't miss her or anything." : ● Automne Primme - "I have no fucking clue what kind of damage she's got, but fuck is it severe." : ● Andrei Fukov - "The leader of dick kisser squad." : ● Chiyo Aikawa - "Gonna retire that bitch if I see her again." : ♥ Sachi Raku - "Them titties though..." : ● Harada Matsuo - "He's looking for my dad. . . . I think he was fucking him. I don't want to talk about it." : ● Kumagai Toichi - "Annoying. Gay. Stupid. All the fine paper towels his dad coulda shot off into and still, he didn't." : ● Ryuu Kageyama - "There's something about that guy that I really like. I think it's that he's not a stupid asshole like almost everyone else. Rare, I know." : ● Yukiteru Urushiyama - "What can I really say about him? He pays me. So, that's cool." : ● Junko Kobayashi - "For an ex-dove, she's not as much of a cunt as you would think. Still a cunt though." Theme Music C.P.O. - Ballad Of A Menace 悲しい ANDROID - APARTMENT¶ X コンシャスTHOUGHTS - リスニング「９４。２０ＡＭ」in The Night's Dream Highway Trivia *He liked to play pranks before he ran away from Shibuya. He still does. *His favorite prank human food is taiyaki filled with out of date mayonnaise. *He has moderate skill cooking human food since his father was a chef. *His favorite human part to eat is the liver. *Considered a "missing person" by authorities since he disappeared and makes an effort to not be seen or recognized. *From the age of eight onward, he was in three different ward wide "gifted child" programs. *He doesn't know how to swim or ride a bike. *Has an interest in Entomology. Collects various bugs. *Currently resides in a forgotten maintenance closest in a Nerima subway. *Steals, picks pockets, and does odd jobs to survive. Hunts for himself for food. *Dabbled in cannibalism and didn't like the taste. *Accomplished DDR player. *Had a brief stint playing baseball. *His most beloved television show is Mameshiba. *Favorite genres of music are J-Pop, New Retro Wave, Vaporwave, Happy Hardcore, Trip-hop, and 80's rock. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku Category:Rinkakus